


A Future For Two

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nico and Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa has been planning for weeks. And when a genius like Nico sets her sights on a perfect evening, nothing could go wrong. Right?
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Future For Two

Everything was going perfectly. As expected of one of her plans, of course.

Maki would say that Nico was immune to taking hints or picking up on anything subtle. Well, what did she know? Nico couldn’t wait to rub this in her face, because she _had_ picked up something subtle.

Lately, Nozomi had been talking about “the future of their relationship” and Nico had noticed her glancing at a few jewelry shops they’d passed. There was only one thing _that_ could mean. So she’d casually discussed the idea of whether they might end up getting engaged at some point. And _obviously_ Nozomi had been receptive to the idea, although they hadn’t discussed any specifics. Why wouldn’t she? She was getting the chance to have _the_ Nico Yazawa all to herself for her whole life! Who could pass up an opportunity like that?

But, well, you know, she did need to check. I mean, there was always the possibility, right? O-Of course, Nozomi would have to be crazy not to want to marry her, but... Whatever! It didn’t matter! She’d made sure, and Nozomi _was_ interested.

From there, her planning had begun. Obviously, picking actual wedding rings without consulting Nozomi would be a terrible idea, but engagement rings were a different matter. As long as she picked out something simple that Nozomi would like, it should be fine.

And so over the next few weeks, she’d prepared. She’d carefully examined Nozomi’s jewelry and spoke to a jeweller to determine what kind of ring would be good (eventually she settled on a gold twist design) and gotten tickets to a play that Nozomi had mentioned she was interested in. After the play finished, Nico took Nozomi to a nice restaurant, where she’d reserved a table tucked away in the corner so it wasn’t too public, and settled in and waited for Nozomi to step into her trap.

Frankly, Nico had started to worry when Nozomi still hadn’t said the line she was waiting for even after they ordered dessert, but after the waiter had taken their plates away and got off to fetch the check, she finally bit.

“So, Niccochi, why did you arrange such a lovely evening out all of a sudden?”

Perfect. Exactly what she’d been waiting for. “Well, “ Nico said, letting a smile cross her face. “As it happens….”

She reached back into her handbag and her hand closed around… a packet of tissues.

No, that wasn’t it. Was it over there…? No…

“Uh,” she said, turning to peer into the depths of her bag. “One second…”

Damnit. Not in that pocket. Or behind her purse. Or _in_ her purse. Where the hell had it gone?!

“Are you looking for this, by any chance?” 

Stifling a giggle, Nozomi pulled a very familiar case out of her handbag and holding it out to Nico.

Nico started at it, dumbfounded.

“You left it on the kitchen table when you were packing your handbag,” Nozomi said.

Nico groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Weeks of planning. All the effort she’d put in to cover up her visits to the jeweller so that Nozomi wouldn’t suspect anything. All the sneakiness it had taken to hide the ring box from Nozomi until the day of the date. And then she’d screwed it all up at the last second. Well, at least she knew it hadn’t been stolen or anything…

“Well, so much for the surprise,” Nico said, sighing and taking the box from Nozomi’s outstretched hand. “But, well, here it goes anyway.”

“Hm? What do you mean, Niccochi?” Nozomi asked.

Nico got down on one knee and held up the box, popping it open as she held it out to Nozomi, who was still seated and staring down at her in mild confusion.

“Nozomi Tojo, will you marry me?”

Nozomi’s eyes widened and her mouth slipped open in surprise as she stared down at Nico. From the look on her face, you’d never have guessed that she found out Nico’s plan ahead of time.

...In fact, maybe she hadn’t. If she hadn’t _opened_ the ring box, maybe she hadn’t realized what was inside.

“Nico…” she said breathlessly, then a smile spread across her face and tears sprung into her eyes. “Of course I will.”

Nico smiled and stood up, slipping one of the rings out of the box and sliding it on to Nozomi’s finger. It fit perfectly, of course, thanks to some surruptious measurements Nico had taken. Removing the other of the pair from the box as Nozomi stared down at her hand, marvelling at it, Nico slid it her own ring on and held it up to Nozomi.

“There,” she said. “Now it’s official.”

“So this is why you set all this up tonight,” Nozomi managed, her voice shaking.

“Well, I wanted it to be at least a little memorable,” Nico said.

“It would have been memorable no matter what,” Nozomi said, standing and pulling Nico close, squeezing her tightly. “I could never forget this moment.”

A wedding, of course, was not so simple to arrange as an engagement. There was travel to arrange, visas to obtain, venues to book, decorations to consider. It would be probably weeks before they could even set a date, let alone actually get married. But that wasn’t important. That was in the future. And the most important thing about the future, Nico decided, was that she was going to be spending it with Nozomi.


End file.
